marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joshua Blaine (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Weapon collector, robber | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Syd Shores; | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 59 | Last = Captain America Comics Vol 1 59 | HistoryText = The past of Joshua Blaine is mostly unknown. He had a huge interest in medieval weapons and the story of Robin Hood. By 1946 he decided to play the part and started a gang based on the Merry Men of Sherwood Forest, with himself taking on the role of Robin Hood. Blaine and his Merry Men then targeted wealthy individuals and threatened to murder them if they did not turn over their fortunes to Robin Hood. Blaine then kept half of the stolen money, the other half he would drop from the rooftops of New York's tenement district. This activity gained press attention and the people in the area came to regard him as a folk hero. By coincidence, Joshua Blaine had befriended school teacher Jeff Mace, who was secretly Captain America, and had lent Mace weapons to show his class at the Lee School. Learning about the so-called "pennies from heaven", Mace as Captain America and his partner Bucky began investigating the phenomenon. After returning the weapons to Blaine's home, they happened upon Robin Hood and his men robbing miserly skinflint Peter Pinchtight. Despite interference from Captain America and Bucky, Robin Hood and his men managed to escape with the stolen loot. The following morning when Robin Hood began dropping money from the rooftops again, he was once more confronted by Captain America and Bucky. Robin Hood and his men were captured, however as the heroes brought them down to the streets they were confronted by the citizens of the area who believed Robin Hood was doing good and were forced to let them go. Cap found one of Robin Hood's arrows and decided to and show it to Joshua Blaine to see if he could identify who made it, unaware that Blaine was actually Robin Hood. Spotting Jeff Mace and Fred Davis Jr. in his apartment, Robin Hood fired an arrow with a ransom demand through the window in order to remove suspicion from his alter ego. This led to another fight with Captain America and Bucky, but Robin Hood had slipped away. Switching back to his civilian identity, Blaine returned to his apartment and acted shocked. Captain America however saw right through this after noticing that the quiver on the wall was devoid of arrows. Knocking Joshua out, he and Bucky found the Robin Hood costume and half of the stolen loot that Blaine kept for himself. Blaine was turned over to the police, his subsequent fate is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = When operating as Robin Hood, Blaine wore a life like mask to conceal his identity. | Transportation = | Weapons = As Robin Hood, Blaine carried a bow and a quiver of arrows. He also had access to a number of medieval weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Archery